Hikari Primus`s Relationships
This page is comprised of Hikari Primus`s relationships with other characters. Relatives Fernendez Primus "I`m so sorry I couldn`t see you grow up." ''-Fernendez said to Hikari as he held her in his arms before he left-'' Hikari never had a chance to know her father since he`s rarely at home and he dissapeared after he stole the Meta Nanite for her. She thinks of him as a cookie because one minute he`s here and then he`s gone. When he found her at Providence, she hesitated to greet him because of his dissappearance and abandonment of her and her mother and older siblings. Hikari soon warms up to him and forgives him for his past actions and accepts him as her father. Their bond grew stronger when she founds out that the only reason Fernendez left was to throw Black Knight and The Consortium into a wild goose chase to look for him instead of Hikari. Juexin Primus Juexin and Hikari have a very strong mother-daughter bond especially after Fernendez`s dissapperance. She`s always at home and always take`s Hikari to the lab when she has to work. After Hikari`s memories were restored, the only thing she could remember of her mother is the many stories she frequently ask her to tell. Adyn Primus Both Adyn and Hikari never get along. They were worlds apart. Hikari is bright and hyper. Adyn is grumpy and hostile. When Black Knight tried to kill Hikari, she pushed Black Knight and told Hikari to hide. That was the first and last deed she ever did for her sister. Haq Primus Her bond with her older brother is more to a father-daughter than a brother-sister relationship. Haq always seem to have time to spend with Hikari even with his job. He would her tutor since she was never enrolled to school, teach her how to pull pranks on their older sister even though she was too young to do some of them and would sometimes tuck her into bed which is usually done by their mother. Agent Six "Love works in strange ways, little niece. Now, on to sparring." ''-Six said to her in attempt to give some 'useful' advice.-'' Hikari has a very strong bond with Six even though she doesen`t have a biological connection with him. After what happened in Abysus, Six took her away so that she could start over. They lost contact after The Six`s base was attacked. After they were reunited, their bond with eachother grew stronger since he was the only living relative that could take care of Hikari besides her grandparents. He is also very protective of her and never let her leave base except when going on missions and school. Love Interest Caesar Salazar "Caesar Salazar would be last person on Earth that I would ever go out with!" ''-Hikari`s statement to Rex and Bobo to end their constant teasing of her.-'' When Caesar first arrived at Providence, Hikari was assigned as his lab assistant in which she tried to decline but cannot. Both constantly argue since both have different opinions and perspectives. Hikari became a lot more harsh and hostile towards him but gradually warms up to him. Things were fine until Rex found out and started to tease her. This caused her to again be hostile to prove that she doesn`t have any feelings for him. When Hikari told him how she felt about him, Caesar rejected her with the reason relating towards their age difference. After that, everytime they were together, they always end up quarrelling. After Valentina was recruited to Providence, Caesar started a relationship with her and that made things even worse. Hikari tried not to let her jealousy get the better of her but failed. Everytime someone says she still likes him, Hikari says that the only relationship she has between Caesar is nothing more than workmates. When Caesar thought that Rex was flirting Hikari but was actually teasing her to get her attention, he became jealous and did the same. Hikari never notice this and see his actions as pathetic and annoying. Allies Rex Salazar Hikari`s relationship with Rex starts of when Noah introduced her to him. Rex felt scared around her because of her cold and hostile personality and the fact that she an assassin and tried to kill him as a mission. They also have a very healthy rivalry with each other. They always dare each other to see who is better. Hikari admitted that she had a slight crush on him. Rex constantly tried to flirt her but failed and decided to tease her to get her attention. Dr. Holiday "Where were you? I was worried sick." Holiday said to Hikari as she embraced her with a warm hug. Hikari looks at Dr. Holiday as a motherly figure. When Six isn`t around, she would turn to Holiday for comfort when scared or insecure and someone to help with her depression about her amnesia. When Hikari first arrived at Providence, Holiday felt bad and under stands what she`s been through and sympatised her. She is also the first person Hikari trusted when she arrived at Providence besides her uncle. Noah Nixon Noah is one of Hikari`s non-Providence friends. They met when both her and Rex sneaked out from HQ. Noah was pretty much impressed with her intellect since she`s at least three years younger than him. Although they rarely see each other, the two still maintain a good friendship. Bobo Haha When Hikari came to Providence, she was very interested in Bobo considering that he`s a talking chimp. She often uses him as a test subject for most of her invention. They often create prank wars and always prank other Providence members. Buster Wolf Buster is Hikari`s pet. He was given to her as a birthday present by the BDS scientists. Buster is her closest companion. Everytime someone tries to threaten Hikari, he would protect her. He`s also considered as her diary since she tells almost everything to him. Hikari trusts him to keep his mouth shut when at school since he can talk and always sneaks into her backpack before she leaves. Luthor and Axel Bronx Hikari has a very good relationship with the Bronx brothers. Even so, she is sometimes at wits end with Axel as he always claims her as his 'future wife' and his habit of dragging her down along with him. As for Luthor, they come to have a very friendly and understanding relationship. Hikari also confessed that she has slight interest in him. Xul Wang and Hype Xul and Hype are Hikari`s personal doctors. Hikari thinks of them as her parents since they took care of her and defended her when being tortured by Falcrowe. The first time they met, Hikari thought that both of them are her parents because of the close resemblance she has with Hype (appearance) and Xul (personality) but convince her they weren`t so she wouldn`t be confused if she ever met her real parents. Circe When she found out that Rex likes Circe, Hikari was a bit dissapointed since she has a liking for him but soon warms up to her. White Knight Hikari doesn`t have much of a relationship with White except that he is her boss and that she kinda sort of owe him for letting her stay and work at Providence. The Six Even though she is no longer part of The Six, Hikari still maintains a good relationship with them. Beverly Holiday Beverly is Hikari`s best friend. They also have a lot in common such as fans of the Trendbenders. She also likes to give Hikari makeovers but she always manage to hide away long enough for Beverly to give up in giving her one. Valentina Hikari hates Valentina with all her guts when she first encountered her. This hatred grew after she found out that Valentina was in a relationship with Caesar. Even though considered as an enemy, they often work together if the situation calls for it. Hikari always stand the urge to choke her for Caesar`s sake. In the end, Hikari forgets about it and befriended Valentina in which she gladly accepted. Falcrowe Falcrowe was one of Hikari`s trainer during her time with the BDS. After being tortured by him, she lost every hint of respect and trust towards him. When she found out he was hiding her past, she became furious at him. After that event, they grew to trust eachother again and their relationship mended a little when Falcrowe managed to locate Six. Hikari looks at him as an older brother, a caretaker and her boss. Enemies Black Knight "I`ll get my revenge....someday." Hikari to Rex after telling him her backstory. Black Knight is Hikari`s mortal enemy. After she murdered her mother,brother and sister, Hikari was bent on revenge. She also hates Black Knight because she tried to turn her into her slave with the Caesar`s aid. Van Kleiss Hikari hates Van Kleiss when he offered her to join him in which she declined and tried to turn her to stone but failed. The Consortium The Consortium was once an assassination target for Hikari. They were considered as an enemy when they threaten her grandparents an kidnapped her father to work on restarting the Nanite Project. Hunter Cain Category:Character relationships Category:Relationships Category:KyParker1011 Category:Hikari Primus